1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vaginal suppositories. More particularly, the invention relates to a vaginal suppository comprising a pharmaceutically acceptable salt of dehydroepiandrosterone sulfate (hereinafter referred to as DHAS), an amino acid and a hard fat having a hydroxy value of not more than 50.